


He Said, She Said (You Understand Me Like No One Does)

by rogueimperator



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Force Bond (Star Wars), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 17:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20393149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogueimperator/pseuds/rogueimperator
Summary: In which Rey's long depression shower is interrupted by the Force Bond™, and Ben tries to do something about it.





	He Said, She Said (You Understand Me Like No One Does)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Reyisms' beautiful piece here ( https://reyisms.tumblr.com/post/186229568182/i-had-an-idea-for-a-scene-where-the-forcebon) and written in about an hour and a half at 7:30 am. Enjoy!!

He jerks his head around when he hears the air go too quiet and feels the temperature change. It's hot now. And… he's being rained on? It takes a moment for him to get his bearings, and realize that he's sitting in a large, otherwise community fresher and not meditating on the floor in his rooms. 

His face flames as he puts two and two together. The force has connected them, as it's been doing more and more these days, which wasn't what surprised him. 

Rather, it was that Rey was curled in on herself not just inches from him. Her shoulders shake softly and she doesn't look up to speak to him. 

"Go away," she says into her knees. 

Ben sighs. "You know I can't. We've been over this." 

"Go away!" She repeats, lifting her head to glare daggers at him. Her eyes are bloodshot and her nose is red and runny. 

He scoots closer. He can feel the sorrow radiating off her in waves. Fucking force.  
Something twists in his chest at the sight of this fierce girl (his fierce girl, he thinks for a split second) hiding and suffering. 

His clothes are already soaked, anyway. Might as well settle in. 

"Leave me alone. I don't wanna talk about it." She mumbles, turning her head away from him. Her hair is pulled up in a wet bun on top of her head. 

"Talk about what?" He prods gently. 

"You wouldn't get it," she turns her head back to stare gloomily ahead. "You're the fucking Supreme Leader, you have other things to worry about instead of some scavenger girl." She spits the last two words out like they put a vile taste in her mouth. 

Ben snorts. "Some Supreme Leader I am then."

He takes one of her hands (so small, he thinks, but callused and warm) into both of his and rubs his thumbs over the back of her hand. 

"What's going on, Rey?" The water is hot on his back, and he's grateful that he was already barefoot and in lightweight training clothes. 

"I just--" she sighs, and leans into his shoulder. He wraps his arms around her and shifts her to sit in his lap, legs crossing his and her head on his chest. He holds her close as she talks, resting his chin on her head. 

"No one here gets it." She starts. "I don't know what I'm doing being the last Jedi, I can't read the texts, and we've been running so much, and--" she sniffs hard, wiping her eyes with her thumbs. "I miss my friends." She says finally, almost too soft for him to hear. "Finn has been gone on missions, and I never get to see Rose because she's always working on ships." 

"I seem to remember seeing that you love working on ships, Rey." He makes no mention of the traitor FN-2187, or the Jedi teachings of his dead uncle. 

"You only know that cause you can see my dreams." She gripes. 

"You know you're not alone," he repeats, lifting her chin to meet her eyes. 

The phrase makes her eyes water again. "I shouldn't even be telling you anything." 

He shrugs. "It's… complicated for me right now anyway." 

She sniffs. "That's new." 

"Not really," he sighs. 

"Have you washed?" He shifts the subject quickly, more to the matter at hand. 

"No," she admits. "I've kind of just been sitting here." 

"I see," he pushes his own wet hair away from his face and looks around for soap. A bottle of green gel sits on the far end of the fresher, and he calls it to him with the force. 

"What are you doing?" She says, startled as he opens the cap. 

"Um." He feels his ears go bright red. "Well. I was going to start by washing your hair." 

"Oh," Rey answers softly, her own face coloring a delicate pink. "No one's ever done that for me before." 

His heart sinks again, and when he speaks he thinks he sounds like his mother. "First time for everything." He gently untangles himself from her and gets to his feet, holding out a hand to help her up. 

She doesn't face him, but turns her back as he works on taking her hair down. He rolls the hair tie over his wrist out of habit, combing his fingers through her hair. 

"It's gotten longer since Crait," he observes, working the gel into a lather. Her shoulders relax as he digs his fingers into her scalp. When he massages his thumbs behind her ears, she closes her eyes and a satisfied sigh escapes her lips. 

He smiles too. The shower gel doesn't smell like anything in particular, he thinks. A vague combination of perfumes meant to indicate "clean". If she wanted, he thinks, he could find her any and all manner of scents and spices. Anything she asked for… 

She steps out from under his hands to rinse, and he averts his eyes from her naked body, turning his back to her; suddenly painfully aware he's in the shower with her and why wouldn't she be naked, you fucking prude. 

But she laughs, and says something he realizes he can't discern. He smiles anyway, and goes to turn back anyway in spite of himself. 

The temperature drops and the air shifts. Ben can just see the shadow of her standing and wringing her hair out before it vanishes completely. 

The water dripping from his clothes is the only sound. He can still smell the generic scent of the gel on his hands. The wet hair tie still on his wrist. 

He strips, tosses the wet pile of fabric into a laundry chute and changes into dry sleepclothes. 

Ben lays on top of the blankets in his bed too large for even just him, staring at the ceiling. The Finalizer must have dropped out of hyperspace already, and he rolls onto his side. Closes his eyes and replays the memories of her curled against him, her hair in his hands, her almost melting under his touch. 

He hears her voice then in a soft whisper. You're not alone, either. Thank you… 

Before he has the chance to reply, it's gone. He sleeps, and dreams of soft brown waves and clear hazel eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for weird formatting-- my laptop died and I'm on mobile. 
> 
> title is from the Joe Purdy song "he said, she said" from the album stompingrounds. 
> 
> Find me on tumblr @ rogue-imperator. I mostly just reblog.


End file.
